The use of air jets to dry hands is well known. Examples of hand dryers which have at least one slot-like opening emitting at least one air jet for the purposes of drying hands are shown in GB 2249026A, JP 2002 034835A and JP 2002306370A. However, the efficient operation of such drying apparatus depends of the provision of slot-like openings which have a constant width along the length of the opening. The cost-effective manufacture of such openings presents certain difficulties, particularly when the airflow emitted through the openings is at a relatively high temperature. Commonly, the slot-like openings of the prior art apparatus have been manufactured from metal (such as stainless steel or aluminium) which increases the weight cost of the product.